


Stimulating Surprise

by arteimisia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartender!Lance, Confessions, Grinding, Happy (Late) Birthday Keith, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pining Keith (Voltron), inappropriate use of cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arteimisia/pseuds/arteimisia
Summary: Lance paused and looked up at him, tongue licking his lips “You know, this cake tastes a lot better when I’m eating it off of you”Keith's face was red, but he grabbed some cake and placed it lower on his abdomen "Then go ahead and have some more,"





	Stimulating Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more smut! Also, a huge shoutout/thank you to everyone that read my previous fic! Seeing the positive reception it got made me incredibly happy and gave me motivation to work on this.
> 
> Now this fic was supposed to be done sooner, but Political Science is a very cursed subject filled with essays so I decided to post this late.
> 
> Since this is a bar/club setting, I had to age them up to their early twenties. Truthfully, I see Keith as the kind of person that forgets his own birthday or doesn't pay too much attention to it

“Rough Day?” He looked up and saw a familiar face behind the bar, charismatic smile already in place.

“You could say that,” Keith replied. “Give me the usual, Lance.”

“Sure thing,” The bartender turned around and began grabbing the necessary ingredients.

Keith was at his usual hangout spot, Baltera. The nightclub was filled with light and blue undertones as people danced along to the beat of the music, getting lost in the atmosphere. However, that wasn't what he was here for today, eyes still watching Lance's back. His usual uniform consisted of black pants and a white long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his arms. Originally, Keith had planned on going home, ending the day by going to sleep early, but before he knew it he found himself here.

Lance turned back around to face him, and leaned one elbow on the counter "I need to see your ID, please."

"Why do you always ask me that question?" Keith reached down into his wallet, more amused than anything else. He wasn't sure what they had going on here. The two didn't talk outside of the bar, but they would always banter and chat as if they were old friends. He enjoyed their casual relationship but Keith had started to feel something more lately. However, with the way Lance filtered with women, Keith was sure that this small crush was for nothing.

Usually Lance would reply with "It's only company policy," but today was different. Lance had paused for a second and said "What can I say, I can't help myself when I see an attractive person."

"You probably say that to every person you see," Keith was trying hard to not let it get to him, but he felt something inside of him skip a beat. He watched Lance look at the card and suddenly his eyes widened a fraction.

"Your birthday was a few days ago?" he asked, handing the ID back to Keith.

"Huh," said Keith. He remembered that he didn't go to the club that day, having to work overtime at his job. "Guess so."

Lance had a concerned look on his face "You didn't celebrate it with anyone?"

"I'm used to spending it alone, not like it matters either way.” Keith kept the reply short and sweet. It had been years since he last celebrated it and now it was just another day to him, nothing special.

The drink had still been set on the counter and Keith was about to grab it when Lance's hand stopped him. He was about to ask him why when he took a look at his face, thoughtful and contemplating. Lance took the drink and walked to the other side of the bar. He was talking with a waitress who had her white hair pulled up in a bun and the two chatted, throwing up a few hand gestures while talking. Eventually Lance spun around to where Keith was and leaned down close to him so he could be heard over the sound of the music.

"Are you free?" There was a hopeful look in Lance's eyes. The thing Keith should've done was turn around, tell him that he was busy, and gone home. He wouldn't have to go through anymore confusing emotions. But a different set of words came out of his mouth.

"I have some time," He couldn't help falling for this bartender and his persuasive ways.

Lance smiled, and let out a huge sigh in relief "Good! Follow me,"

The two made their way to the back of the club, maneuvering past people, and went through a door that led to a long hallway. There were 3 doors on each side and they went towards the one on the furthest left hand side. The sound of the music could be heard as a distant thump. When Lance used the key to unlock the door, Keith's curiosity spiked.

"Wait right here," said Lance as he closed the door behind him. Keith waited and after a few seconds, Lance's voice could be heard through the door.

"Alright, you ready?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Keith replied. He couldn't imagine what Lance had in store for him.

Lance opened the door and Keith looked around, taking it all in.

The room itself was small, covered in red, and there wasn't much in it. The lights had been dimmed and there were a few boxes sitting around along with an old fridge. There was a lone couch with a coffee table in front of it. Looking closer, upon the coffee table, was his drink and a personalized cake. On top it looked like a word had been written on it, outlined in all capitals.

"Birth?" asked Keith, surprising his laugh with a cough.

Lance let out a small grunt of embarrassment "This is the best I could do last minute okay,"

Keith shook his head "It's nice, thanks.”

The look on Lance's face softened "Anything for a regular customer,"

Lance led him to the couch and as they both sat down, he realized it was old, but cushy. He grabbed the drink, and downed it all in one go, the combination of spice and alcohol slightly burning his throat. After a few moments of silence, he decided to go outside of his comfort zone.

"I've always wanted to try something," said Keith.

“Yeah? Go ahead,” Lance replied.

"Well, you need to take off your shirt first."

Lance raised one eyebrow and the air between them began to shift from friendly to something more personal. “Why don't you do it for me?"

“Sure," Keith moved to sit closer and unbuttoned his shirt, taking it off of him. He reached over to the coffee table and grabbed some frosting from the cake. Before he went any further, Keith first wanted to make sure that they both were on the same page.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Keith asked.

“This is f-fine,” Lance replied back.

Keith put a small amount of frosting on Lance's chest and leaned down. He hesitated for a moment, and then licked it off of him in one swift motion. With each twist and turn of his tongue, Lance's voice would hitch. Keith wiped some on his neck, licking a stripe all the way up. There was a trail of saliva that was left behind, and he had the faint urge to bite down. But before he could, he felt a hand go on his shoulder and Keith sat up.

"Your turn," Lance said, eyes getting darker. Keith began to take off his own shirt as Lance got off the couch and pushed Keith softly to lay down. He placed both of his knees on either side of Keith's legs, straddling him. This time, Lance grabbed a piece of cake with his hands and placed it on Keith's stomach. Lance dove in, eating it off in one whole bite. Keith shivered at the sensation, teeth lightly grazing where the cake used to be.

Lance paused and looked up at him, tongue licking his lips “You know, this cake tastes a lot better when I’m eating it off of you.”

Keith's face was red, but he grabbed some cake and placed it lower on his abdomen "Then go ahead and have some more,"

Lance ate the cake off of him in earnest while humming the tune of ‘Happy Birthday’, his hands tracing circles around Keith's ribcage.

"You have some cake on you," said Keith.

"Where-" Lance said.

Keith reached over to the table, grabbing a piece and smashing it against Lance's check. Lance blinked once, twice, and then proceeded to lean closer towards him. He wiped the cake off of his check on onto Keith’s chin. The two laughed but as their laughs faded, Keith noticed how close Lance was to his own face, reality kicking in.

“We shouldn't have done this," Keith said, turning his head to the side.

"Why not?" Lance asked, voice barely above a whisper. Perhaps it was the liquid courage, but Keith found himself letting everything out.

”How am I going to ignore my feelings for you when now I’m going to think about this every time I see you! I just had to fall for a ladies man, huh...” Keith said bitterly. Lance was still looking at him with an unreadable glance and Keith felt a flush of embarrassment go up his neck. 

“Forget I said any of that,” Keith moved his head to the side. This was all going to be a temporary memory anyway, and at the very least he got to enjoy it while it lasted.

"I don't want to," replied Lance, serious yet earnest. "This isn't as one sided as you think. After all, I do swing both ways.” Keith was, for the first time, speechless. He turned back towards Lance, eyes widening. 

“You may be a regular customer, but out of them all, you're my favorite. I enjoy when you’re around and miss you when you're gone.” Lance paused and then looked at Keith with a brilliant grin. 

“I like you,” said Lance.

“I like you too,” replied Keith. Lance had leaned forward and kissed the side of his mouth. Letting out a laugh, Keith leaned up and pulled him down for a striking kiss. It had started out chaste, until Keith had pressed his tongue to his mouth and Lance opened it. Their tongues clashed in a fight for dominance and Keith panted as the two broke apart for air.

"Don't you have to get back to get back to work?” asked Keith, grabbing onto his hips.

Lance looked towards the door and then back at Keith “I have a few minutes to spare.” Their chests were pressed up against one another, as Lance leaned in to kiss him again. When Lance deepened the kiss, Keith felt himself rock his hips up into his, feeling another hard length against his own. Lance, in return, gasped and bit his lip before pulling back. 

"You're impatient,” Lance gasped out, quickly taking off his pants as he helped Keith out of his own.

“Of course I am, you've been teasing me for so long." Keith panted.

The two were in their boxers now, grinding against one another. As Keith moved his hips up, Lance moved his down and the two had gone into a sort of rhythm.  Lance had started to let out small gasps and Keith found himself softly moaning, getting closer and closer. But he really didn't want to end things like this and got up, Lance following his lead.

Before he could question, Keith sat on his lap and grabbed onto Lance's dick rising out of his boxers. He gave it a few strokes outside of the fabric before reaching down to take it out, already hard with precum spilling at the top. Keith moved his hand up and down at a slow pace. It must’ve did the trick for Lance as he leaned his head back against the couch, gasping. 

"Mmmgh!" Lance grabbed onto Keith's length, pulling it out. He began to stroke at a quick pace, squeezing his dick all the while.

Keith grabbed his hair with one hand," Lance, fuck!" he gasped out, and started to move his hand faster. 

Suddenly Lance moved closer to him and grabbed their lengths together. Both of them let out a sudden moan and the sensation of feeing his own dick against another had Keith seeing stars. He had been in previous one night stands, but never had it felt like this, heart pounding and euphoric.

Lance looked as if he was at his limit, shoulders shaking. "God, Keith," 

"So good, ah-"  Keith grabbed his hand with him and began stroking both of their upper halfs. 

Before he could give a warning, Keith had gone first, come shooting out all over their hands and onto their thighs while Lance had followed second. The two of them took a moment to breathe, aftershocks still running through Keith. He glanced at Lance, looking as ravished as he felt, and stood up with his back turned away from him.

“Thanks, for you know, everything," said Keith. Lance moved behind him, arms wrapping around his torso.

"Anything for my soon to be boyfriend," The end of his statement had turned into a question and Keith couldn't help but hide his smile with his hand. 

"I didn’t hear the first time, you might have to say that again," said Keith and Lance rested his head on his shoulder. 

 "Keith, will you go out with me?" Then Lance looked around and added as an afterthought, "And help me clean up?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
